


October 7th: Enchanted

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: F/M, Gentleman thief!Arsène, Glove Kink, Intense Kissing, Novel!Arsène, noblewoman!Reader, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “A lady should not walk home alone at night, mon amour.”You turn, pointing a stare of appreciation on your gentleman thief.“Is that so? Then, would you honour me by escorting me home?”A chuckle is your response.“Oh, my dear rose, it will be my pleasure.”





	October 7th: Enchanted

“_M__a chère…”_

His lips leave yours to whisper sweetly in your ear.

The cool night air whispers across your face, but you do not mind.

“You have _enchanted _this gentleman…”

His mouth is quick to find yours, swallowing a moan your skin is blessed with a touch of leather.


End file.
